shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke G. Fugu/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Duke has an odd way to use his speed, his is fast because of his zoan and all of his combat experience. But he seems to gliding across the battlefield, this is due to his Onara Kenpo. Since he is able to puff out like a blowfish he because litter and can be able to use the air that he inhaled to make him lighter. So as such he is able to be naturally faster than most, even though he is a bigger man. But rather comical, is that to make him move is that he releases the air from his body in the form of farts or burps. So in using his onara kenpo he will release gas in order to go across the battlefield, which gives the illusion of him gliding across the field. Strength Duke is very strong as well, through the use of constant training and putting such stress on his body. Even though he is a fat man he is able to lift several times his own weight and throw it with ease. He was shown to have picked up a giant rock and throw it at his opponents, during his own genocide of his people. Duke was able to pick up on the small huts that the people lived in and through it into the ocean several hundred yards away. Since his own strength is naturally destructive he doesn't seem to control his strength he just lets it run free and often it could come back to haunt him if he is not careful. Hand-to-Hand Duke is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, he has done several years of this kind of close drawn combat. He is a master at close range combat, he uses his bare hands and doesn't seem to rely on weapons or cheap tries. He uses an unknown style which involves sets of 3 and his Onara kenpo, to aid him in his combat. It was revealed that Duke was on the same level as Bestia oculta is with the hand-to-hand combat skills. Macesmanship Much like the Minozebra, often Duke is seen using a mace with spikes all around the iron ball at the end of the rod. He uses this with his own Onara kenpo, in which he glides across the field and uses the weight of the weapon to gain him an advanagte has he slams it onto his opponents. Even though his own mace seems to be extremely heavy, Duke can lift with ease. But he is seen rarely using it, since he does prefer to go hand-to-hand with an opponent. But he seems to be masterful of the weapon and macesmanship in general. Equipment It would appear that Duke has a special Den Den Mushi that was created by Dr. Slugger. It would seem that he wears this on his head, over his left ear and eye, there is a small den den mushi in this. So as such, he is able to communicate with both Dr. Slugger and King Bijou from wherever he is in the world. Duke also seem to have a set of drugs in which he is able to recover and many other usages. Similar to Spike's revival cub, in which Duke is able to alter his form for a set time or such. These drugs he takes often have a great advanagte in battle, the next item he often keeps on his person is a small bag of Pop Greens. Again these items were created by Dr. Slugger and are basically minions for Duke to have on hand, they are small green creatures that aid Duke in battle. Of these creatures just somewhat dumb and just jump into battle fighting with numbers and nothing more. Onara Kenpo Onara Kenpo (屁, Literally Meaning "Way Of Release") this type of kenpo is used with Duke and his devil fruit, since he is able to puff up and hold air within his stomach. He is able to release in a burp or fart to make him able to move faster, as he floats along the air. Of course this seems to be more of a comical kenpo, it still has proven to have its advantages. He is able to have a longer range of combat styles and using his ability to glide across the air or such, he is able to use the spikes he has to inject others with his poison. Body Modifications Duke wouldn't really be counted as a cyborg because he has gone through any modifications himself, but rather he had ate a device. The device in general, was created by Dr. Slugger to able gather energy and then blast it out. So since Duke had gotten planted in his stomach, he is able to suck up energy from the area and fire it out of his mouth as an energy canon. This was shown to be used once, against Hina whenever Duke had battled her. Devil Fruit The Fugu Fugu no Mi (河豚河豚) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a hybrid or full version of a blow fish. Fugu (河豚) meaning“Blow Fish” the Blowfish-Blowfish Fruit. Originally this fruit was in the hands of a fishman, but the fishman was cut down by a marine. Then the fruit made its way from the Marine to a noble child who thought of it as a ball. Then whenever the noble child had gone into a temper tantrum, his parents took his ball away from him, throwing it out the window and where Duke G. Fugu found it and then ate it. Appearance This fruit took the form of a giant purple watermelon with spikes everywhere on it, it had two sets of pink stems on both ends of the fruit. Strengths The fugu fruit allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a blow fish, from which then the user has a few abilities from this. Since their belly can grow bigger they could eat more and whenever they take in air. They could be bale to have things bounce off of their belly, much Jumbo’s own devil fruit. Also since a blowfish is poisonous, the user is able to grow spike like horns that are like needles. So the user is able to “inject” or such into the opponents body, also whenever in a full form the user can be like a giant spike ball and roll. But this zoan has become an awaken zoan as well, so as such the user has a great increased of strength, speed, durability and endurance. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit has a somewhat wide range of usages, the first is that user is able to have several defensive type powers. First being the spikes that user can grow on their body in a hybird or full form, these can be used for combat to add to the damage of the user inflictions to the opponents. The user has shown that he is able to produce a poison as well, as the user can punch the opponent. With every blow the user can inject a bit of poison into the opponent in order to deal more damage. The next is the ability to puff up their body, in doing this they could have opponents and other things to bounce off of them. Then is since the user takes in a large amount of air he or she is able to exhale this at a high rate and blow away opponents. They are able to eat much more and get more energy to do battle, so they could be able to last longer. The user is able to become lighter, since their body is filled with air and they could jump higher than a normal human. The next use is in combat purposes in conjunction with Rokushiki and the raw power of the user in order to make a more lethal fighter. The combat abilities are boosted much more than an average Zoan-class Devil Fruit user. The user is able to use the life return to manipulate his size and he can increase his body mass making him bigger than most zoan user if he wishes. Haki Duke has an expert use of Haki, shown during his fight with his own people. He was able to smell out most of the tribesmen and whenever they had fought fight he predicted most of their movements to counter. He has increased his own durability ten fold, to the point that he own skin couldn't have been cut by a blade. The last use he had is to knock out his own opponents, often once he has done this he will use his spikes to inject his poison into the body. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages